Te amo solo ati
by nekoneko99
Summary: UA/ la vida de Seto y Kano y su amor que ah sobrevivido por muchos años y como de esa relacion de amistad deciden llevarla a otro nivel PAREJAS: SetoxKano y ShintaroxKonoha
1. Chapter 1: AMOR

SetoKano

Capitulo 1: Amor

Lunes por la ma ana, Kano se dirigia al colegio, tenia todo el fin de semana sin saber de su mejor amigo. Seto se habia ido con sus padres y su hermana a visitar a su abuelita que estaba enferma, tenia tantos celos de Kido, poder estar tan cerca de Seto, que envidia!EL tambien queria estar cerca del azabache.

-Kano!- la voz de Seto lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y volteo a verlos.

-Hola Seto, hola Kido- respondio imperactivo el casta o claro

-Andando o llegaremos tarde- Dijo en su tono seco caracteristico la peli-verde, y los tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo al colegio, mientras kano seguia diciendo tonteras.

-ne, ne, ne, Kido, en casa de tu abuelita, te volvieron a confundir con hombre?- Dijo el casta o con una enorme sonrisa que decia a gritos GOLPEAME!

-IDIOTA!-Le grito la peli-verde y le dio un tremendo golpe que dejo al pobre de Kano inconsciente, tirado el la banqueta

Kano estaba despertando, y noto que no estaba en su casa o tirado en la banqueta. Escucho un ruido a su costado y giro su cabeza para ver, auch! como le dolia la cabeza, vio la silueta de alguien caminar hasta enfrente de su cama y que lo miraba dulcemente y era Seto.

-Deberia descansar, creo que Kido esta vez si se le paso un poco la mano- le dijo preocupado el azabache -le que te pida una disculpa-

-No creo que pa pida, pero bueno...-

-Te duele mucho la cabeza?- le pregunto en un tono suave y dulce el azabache.

"si te digo que no... me dejaras de habar con ese tono que tanto me gusta?" -No, no me duele tanto...-

- seguro?- El azabache no estaba muy convencido con la respuesta del casta o clar, se acerco y quedo a centimetros del rostro de Kano, y este no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-N-No te acerques tanto. por favor-

-Ah? porque?- "ya no aguanto mas Kano, dejame probar tus labios aunque sea una vez... por favor"

"No quiero que te alejes... quiero que te acerques mas, mas" y en eso el azabache de decidio en acortar la distancia entre sus labios, fundiendose asi, en un beso que ambos correspondian, un beso dulce y apacionado, y... crashh!, se esacuch el sonido de varias carpetas llenas de papeles caer al suelo. Ambos se separaron bruscamente y dirigieron su mirada hacia donde se escuch el ruido, solo para observar a un muy impactado Shintaro...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2: CONFECIONES

Bueno... este cap esta dedicado a mi amiga Yolii y a la Borrega, sin mas que decir disfrutenlo

A...Si los derechos de autor a su respectiva autora yo solo los uso para escribir yaoi

CAPITULO 2: CONFECIONES

Ni Kano ni Seto podian creer que en su primer beso alguien los ubiera descubierto y ese alguien fue Shintaro, El mejor amigo de la persona que siempre los cuidó de pequeños, Ayano. Kano sonreia como estupido (que raro de el xD) y Seto solo miraba a Shintaro con rostro sereno.

-L-Lo sien-siento, creo que no debi interrumpir- Dijo shintaro mientras se pasaba una mano hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza y se rascaba su nuca.

-Etto... Shintaro... ¿Nos puedes hacer un favor?- Dijo el azabache un tanto nervioso

-No te preocupes, no le dire a nadie, solo que a la siguiente busquense un lugar mas privado, ¿que pasaria si no ubiera sido yo, si no un profesor?-

-Jejeje, no te preocupes Shintaro, lo tomaremos en cuenta- Dijo el castaño claro aun con su ronrisa de estupido (sigo diciendo, que raro de el .)

-Y a que venias?- pregunto el oji-dorado tratando de relajar el ambiente

-A SI!, venia a dejar estas carpetas- Dijo el oji-negro mientras recogia los papeles de cas carpetas que se habian caido.

-A... Supe que Momo va a dar un concierto en la ciudad, ¿vas a ir?- Dijo el castaño claro.

-No lo se... Eso depende- Dijo el mayor de los kisaragi

-De que?-

-De que Momo me mande entradas jejeje- Dijo Shintaro con una enorme sonrisa en su cara

(/)

Era la hora del descanso y ya a Kano lo habian dejado salir de la enfermeria, y a Kido le pidieron que no lo volviera a golpear (o lo dejaria mas tarado xD)

-Kido!- se acerco a el grupo una chica de unos 14 años de cabello ondulado y en color blanco, Mary, despues de eso Mary se llevo a Kido a quien sabe donde dejando a la parejita sola.

Seto se sentia un poco incomodo, despues de lo que paso en la enfermeria ya no sabia como comportarse frente a Kano, y pues bueno... El castaño claro no era la excepcion, aun con tantas mascaras, no sabia cual escoger. Seto carraspio para llamar la atencion de Kano el cual inmediatamente volteo.

-Etto... Kano... Yo bueno, yo-

-No digas nada, solo fue espontaneo, se que no significó nada para ti- Dijo el castaño claro bajando la mirada.

-a?, no Kano... Tu estas mal.. Tu no sabes cuanto habia esperado para que esto por fin ocurriera, lo habia anhelado mucho... Kano yo... Te amo

CONTINUARA...

Bueno... tratare de actualizar cad dias si no me gana la pereza, se que son cortos pero que esperan los escribo en el celular y apartir del proximo capitulo empieza el Shintaro x Konoha... Neko se despide

Bye-nii


	3. Chapter 3: DESCUBIERTOS

hola! adivinen que, estoy feliz porque ya recibi mi primer review y es por parte por ittoki-kun! gracias eres un amor me animas a seguir escribiendo, y por lo errores de ortografia perdon se me van y pues no tengo la costumbre de checar antes de subir jejejeje, bueno el cap se lo dedico a raquel (ya no te dije borrega) y a Yolii (no se si estas leyendo el fic pero bueno) sin mas que decir, disfruten el fic

CAPITULO 3: DESCUBIERTOS

Kano estaba atonito ante la confesión, pero se sentia feliz, feliz de que esa persona que tanto ama le aiga declarado su amor, tan feliz...

-Y-Yo tambien te amo... Seto-

Ahora que se encontraba tan feliz, feliz era el azabache, que soporto las ganas y se acerco a Kano y lo beso , Kano no se nego, por un momento ambos olvidaron que se encontraban justamente en el colegio, despues de unos minutos a ambos les hizo falta el oxigeno y se separaron, y por suerte no habia nadie que los aiga podido ver.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- Repetia una y otra vez el azabache

-Ya Seto, ya me quedo claro- dijo el castaño claro

-ok- dijo sonriendo el oji-dorado

-Pero aun falta una cosa Seto- Dijo Kano levantando un dedo.

-Que?-

-Que me pidas que sea tu novia, digo novio-

-O...Bueno...- el azabache se arrodillo -No, asi no, es muy cursi- y se volvio a levantar -Etto... Kano... Quieres... Ser mi novio?-

-Siiiiii!- Y el castaño se abalanzo sobre Seto

(/)

Ya era la hora de la salida y Kido estaba empezando a molestarse, estaba segura que esos 2 se traian algo, deseguro una broma a la cual seguro seria ella, ya que nadamas se veian y se sonreian y el no saber nada la ponia de MUY mal HUMOR. Ya hoy le habia pasado algo muy extraño, no, extraño no, trahumatico, pero preferia no hablar de eso, pero los recuerdos de esa escena que la trahumatizaria de por vida, se repetian una y otra vez en su mente...

FlashBack...

La peli-verde estaba medio desconcertada, estaba platicando pacificamente con mary, cuando llegan un monton de chicas locas y se llevan a su compañera. Ahora se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la escuela buscandola. Vio pasar a Shintaro y decidio ir a preguntarle si no habia visto a Mary, se acerco a paso lento ya que observo que el peli-negro entro a un salón de clase, iva pensando en pedirlea Momo unas entradas para su proximo concierto en la ciudad, de algo servia tener u8na amiga Idol.

-A...Shintaro...Aqui no, alguien nos puede ver...- eso hizo a la peli-verde salir de sus pensamientos, azomo un ojo por la puerta para encontrarse con esa imagen tan trahumatica, ver a Konoha sentado sobre el escritorio y a Shintaro entre sus piernas besandole el cuello mientras le desabrochaba la camisa blanca del uniforme escolar...

Fin del FlashBack

CONTINUARA...

Lose... deben de estar pensando que es muy poco ShintaroxKonoha pero deperdido introduci a la pareja, en el proximo capitulo si me animo pondre un Lemmon aunque nose... ¿ustedes que opinan? bueno espero reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo, bueno, Neko se despide

Bye-nii


	4. Chapter 4: NO SE ME OCURRIO TITULO (OwO)

Bueno... por los que no saben de mi, me llamo Lesly n.n Y soy su humilde escritora, creo que tuve un severo bloqueo mental por estos dias y mas por el lemon, y mis amigas Monica y Yolanda me dieron muchas ideas imaginandonos al futuro novio de Yolii, jejeje (no me mates O.O) y asi salio, no critiquen fue lo mejor que salio, gracias por el review y sigo esperando más, sin mas que decir... Disfrutenlo n.n

CAPITULO 4: (No se me ocurrio titulo OwO)

Kido suspiro por millonesima vez en ese día, ya habia llegado de la escuela y se encontraba en su cuarto, acostada en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo, estuvo pensando mucho sobre lo que habia visto, al principio habia decidido el decirle a Seto, pero después decidio que era mala idea, ya que no sabia como raccionaria el azabache, asi que decidio callarse y olvidar todo lo que habia sucedido ese dia... Si es que podia...

(/)

Momo se encontraba llegando a la ciudad, se sentia muy emocionada porque iba poder ver a sus amigos que habia dejado por su carrera de Idol, queria visitar a su hermano y a su madre, queria darles la sorpresa y llegar de improviso, extrañaba la comida de su madre... ahh... Suspiro, estaba cansada, queria acostarse y dormir, extrañaba su habitacion en casa, extrañaba su vida normal, pero tambien extrañaria cantar, "Las cosas estan mejor asi..." Se repetia una y otra vez la rubia para ver si ella misma se lo creia...

(/)

Llego a su hotel, uno muy lujoso, realmente no sabia porque su manager le rentaba uno asi, lo unico que ella necesitaba era una cama en donde dormir, no este gran cuarto echo deseguramente por si algun dia venia la reyna de Inglaterra, busco en su maleta algo de ropa comoda, la avento a la cama y se metio a la regadera, el agua fria hacia que se despejaran sus ideas, y algo hizo "clic", se acordo de la ultima platica que tuvo con su hermano, Shintaro e habia mencionada que estaba enamorado, de alguien muy especial, pero nunca le quizo decir quien, por mas que ella le insistiera nunca lo hizo, talvez hoy podria sacarle la verdad...

Salio del baño se arreglo y se fue, se subio a uno de sus carros y le dio a su chofer la direccion, se acomo en uno de los asientos y se quedo mirando por la ventana, extrañaba su ciudad, recordaba como iba y venia todos lops dias por esas calles después del colegio,y molestaba a su hermano, hoy tambien lo molestaria no se iba a salvar...

-Aqui es señorita- La voz de su chofer la saco de sus pensamientos.

-A, gracias- salio del carro -Aqui voy a pasar la noche, es mi casa, dile a Milo que estare puntual en el hotel mañana-

-Si señorita-

-Bueno, adios...-

Se fue el carro y Momo se quedo mirando su casa, se encamino a la entrada y toco el timbre, espero un poco y pronto abrio su madre que se quedo en estado de Shock.

-MAMA!- la rubia no aguanto las ganas y se avento arriba de su madre y esta parecio salir de shock al sentir a la oji-miel sobre ella.

-Momo, no sabia que ivas a venir- le dijo su madre

-¿Que? ¿Ahora necesito una invitacion para venir a mi casa?- fingio enojo la rubia

-No, claro que no hija, lo decia para prepararte algo delicioso, anda pasemos, estoy cocinando- entraron a su casa y Momo se sento en la mesa mirando hacia la cocina.

-y onii-san?-

-Arriba en su cuarto-

-a...- La rubia checo su reloj, eran las 7:52 -Mama, mañana vamos al centro?-

-Claro hija, pero cuando es tu concierto?-

-Pasado mañana...-

Después de un rato, la mama de los Kisaragi sirvio la cena, llamo a Shintaro y este bajo, se quedo con cara de "Dafuck" al ver a la rubia ahi sentada en la mesa, pero... ¡TENIA QUE LLEGAR HOY!, ¡PRESISAMENTE HOY!, hoy Konoha se iba quedar en su casa a dormir, mierda Momo porque hoy tenias que llegar, se sento a la mesa y comenzaron a comer despues de agradecer por la comida, la mama se Shintaro no paraba de sonreir, despues de mucho tiempo otra vez tenia a sus dos hijos sentados a la mesa a comer,hoy seria un especial, hasta que recordo que hoy un amigo de Shinaro vendria a la casa.

-Ne, hijo, Kono-chan a que horas va a venir?- pregunto la madre de los Kisaragi

-Etto...- Shintaro sin querer se puso nervioso

-Kono-chan?- dijo entre risitas la rubia

-Mama...- Se quejo el peli-negro

-Es un amigo de Shintaro, y hoy se quedara a dormir- Respondio su madre

-A... "Amigo"- ironizo la Idol

-Dejame Momo...-

Sono el timbre y Shintaro fue el primero en levantarse, abrio la puerta y estaba parado Konoha, con su tipica miradita adormilada, Shintaro lo miro, y el peli-blanco le sonrio, despues de unas cuantas palablas ambos pasaron y Konoha amablemente saludo a la madre de los Kisaragi, y a Momo, le parecio extraño verla ahi, pero cuando iva a preguntar, Shintaro lo jalo de un brazo y lo subio a su habitacion, entrando Shinaro se avento a su cama y Konoha se sentó en el asiento de la computadora de Shintaro, miro por un segundo el monitor de la computadora, y no pudo evitar embosar una sonrisa, Shintaro notó eso y de inmediato se levanto y movio la silla (que se movio con todo y Konoha) y apago el monitor.

-No debiste de ver eso...- Dijo apenado el peli-negro

-Pero era lindo- Respondio el peli-blanco

-Pero aun asi...- Shintaro habia estado escribiendo una cancion que terminó siendo un poema dedicado a Konoha y con eso de que su mamá le habló para comer simplemente se le olvido cerrar esa ventana, se dio un golpe mental y miro a la persona que estaba sentado en la silla giratoria, ver su rostro sonrojado y con la mirada baja creo que valió la pena de aue aiga leido el poema.

(/)

Momo se habia levantado con gran animó y se estaba alistando para ir al centro comercial con su madre, termino de arreglarse el cabello y bajo corriendo las escaleras, su mamá le llamo la atencion por ello pero sin otro contratiempo se fueron, Momo se le habia olvidado llamar a su representante, pero que más da, ella queria disfrutar ese día. Liegaron al centro y Momo se iba de local en local vaciando todo...

(/)

Shintaro tenia en sus manos una vasija llena de chocolate blanco y deseaba darle un uso muy bueno a ese chocolate, Konoha estaba viendo televisión en la sala, pobre, nisiquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza la misma idea que tenia el peli-negro. Shintaro se acerco lentamente a Konoha con el chocolate en las manos, al estar a un lado de el, deposito la vasija con chocolate en una mesita de noche que estaba cerca, se sentó a lado de Konoha y lo abrazo de un hombro, Konoha no se extraño, ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de Shintaro cuando estaban solos.

El peli-negro se estaba desesperando y de un momento a otro acosto a Konoha en el sillon donde se encontraba sentado, Konoha casi no se exalto, ya se lo veia previsto ya que anoche apenas lo toco, así que desde que los dejaron solos sabia que algo se estaba planeando, asi que tan solo abrazo a Shintaro del cuello y lo atrajo hacia el. Shinaro entendio la indirecta de que hiciera lo que el quisiera.

Beso sus labios y siguio bajando, llego hasta su cuello mordiendolo y besandolo, le levanto la camisa de la pijama y bajo sus labios hasta su pezón izquierdo, lo lamio y mordio hasta que se puso duro y hizo lo mismo con el derecho haciendo gemir y suspirar al peli-blanco, le quito por completo la camisa. Konoha trataba de quitarle la playera a shintaro (una playera negra que traia puesta en ese momento) y este al notar eso decidio ayudarlo un poco y el mismo se la quito, ahi es donde entraba el chocolate blanco. Shintaro estiro su brazo hasta alcanzar la vasija con chocolate que habia dejado en la mesita de noche y vacio un poco de su contenido sobre el abdomen de Konoha.

Lamio todo su abdomen comiendose el chocolate blanco, le bajo el pantalón de la pijama junto con los boxers y lo abentó lejos de donde se encontraban, dejando haci completamente desnudo al peli-blanco dejando a la luz su miembro ya erecto, el peli-negro sonrio al notarlo y vacio mas chocolate sobre su miembro y testiculos y haci bajo su boca a atender esas partes tan sensibles de Konoha, el peli-blanco al sentir el aliento caliente de Shintaro en su miembro lo hizo estremeserse, al momento en el que el peli-negro introducio su miembro en su boca no pudo evitar gemir, sintió como Shintaro sacaba su miembro de su boca pero emprezo a lamerlo de lado a lado, bajando por sus testiculos siguiendo el camino que habia dejado el chocolate regresando a su miembro.

-Shi...ahh...Shin...ta...ahh...ro... me vengo...ahh- Apenas podia hablar el peli-blanco entre tanto placer que sentia, Shintaro solo sonrio y se vino el peli-blanco en su boca. Tomo a Konoha de la cintura y lo volteo poniendolo en cuatro, Konoha se estremesio. Shintaro dirigio uno de sus dedos hasta la entrada del peli-blanco. pero antes de introducirlo hacerco su boca y dejo caer el semen de Konoha que aun tenia en su boca bañando toda su entrada, introducio el primer dedo y empezo a moverlo, Konoha grito un poco por la molesta intromision. Al cabo de unos minutos introducio el segundo dedo moviendolo en circulos y en forma de tijeras, después de los retiro y se bajo el pantalón de la pijama, su miembro ya tenia rato despierto y estaba doliendole y que mejor forma de complacerlo que estando dentro del peli-blanco.

Shintaro entro de una sola embestida en Konoha lo cual lo hizo gritar pero de inmediato se tapo la boca, despues de unos momentos movio su cadera indicandole al peli-negro que podia continuar, este entendio la señal y empezo embistiendolo lento y luego mas rapido. Ambos gemian y suspiraban hasta que ambos llegaron al climax y se vinieron. Shintaro se dejo caer en el sillon y Konoha se acosto encima de el. Y asi ambos calleron en un profundo y calido sueño...

CONTINUARA...

¿Que les parecio? ami me parecio un asco, perdonen, falta de imaginacion, prometo traerles algo mejor, tambien perdon por la tardanza, pero tuve tres severos problemas:

*Falta de tiempo

*Falta de imaginacion

*Falta de privacidad

En especial lo ultimo, era imposible escribir si mi padre estaba sobre mi, pero como compensacion,pidanme alguna pareja y les are deperdido un -Shot- tambien el capitulo estuvo mas largo y es que este no lo escribi en el celular si no directamente en la computadora, gracias por los reviews y sigo diciendo, me animan a seguir escribiendo, sin mas que decir...

Bye-nii


	5. Chapter 5: EXPERIENCIAS Y PELEAS

Hola mis queridas lectoras n.n espero no me odien *se esconde para que no le arrojen tomates* pero es que de verdad que no pude actualizar antes, lose soy la peor y yo que odio a los escritores desobligados, me odio, encerio perdonenme waaaaa ya no tengo excusas, bueno dejando eso atras... disfruten el capitulo lo hice con mucho amor n.n (y obligada por la borrega)

CAPITULO 5: EXPERIENCIAS Y PELEAS

Era de dia y Kano se dirigia a la escuela junto a Seto y Kido, hablando de temas que iban y venian, nada en especifico, llegaron a la escuela y Kido se separo del grupo quedando solo el azabache y el castaño claro .

-a...-

-tampoco sabes como abrir una converzacion verdad?, Kano- dijo el azabache

-no...-

-Quieres ir hoy al cine?-

-CLARO!- y espezo a brincar emocionado

(/)

Era la hora del receso y Kano, Kido, Seto y Mary estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafeteria, pero ninguna de las dos chicas se habia dado cuenta que bajo la mesa habia un par de manos entrelazadas, Mary hablaba de un manga (seguramente yaoi) y Kido de musica ninguna noto ese pequeño detalle

(/)

Shintaro ya tenia rato buscando a Konoha, de forma extraña habia salido del salon y ya no habia vuelto a ver y ahora lo estaba buscando por toda la escuela.

-Konoha! esperame!- Giro por un pasillo y escucho perfectamente como alguien habia llamado a su Konoha, no es que estuviera celoso... solo queria saber con quien estaba, volvio a girar por otro pasillo y alcanzo observar como una coletita albina se adentraba a otro pasillo y a un niño como de 12 años de cabello castaño tras el.

-Hibiya Amamiya- se dijo con rabia el peli-negro y se fue tras ellos, giro por el pasillo en el que ellos segun estaban y alcanzo a ver a Hibiya entrar a la biblioteca y cerrar la puerta tras el, caminó, mas bien, corrió hasta esa puerta y la abrio sigilosamente.

No debio abrirla, no, no debio, ubiera preferido no haber visto esa escena, esa escena que hizo que su corazon se desquebrajara y sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, ver a Hibiya besando a Konoha, su Konoha, es albino volteo y lo io, de inmediato se separo y trató de levantarse, el peli-negro azoto la puerta y salio corriendo.

Ya no pudo soportar más y colapso, cayo al suelo de rodillas y se cubrio su rostro con las mano. Azoto la puerta a proposito, asi tal vez Konoha lo seguiria y le daria una explicación que de seguro seria falsa pero el se la creeria y lo perdonaria, pero... nada, no lo siguió, esto... ¿era el fin?...

(/)

Por fin era de noche y Seto pasó por Kano para ir al cine, iban platicando sobre la pelicula que verian. Llegaron al cine y terminaron por escojer una pelicula de terror "La calle de la luna de sangre", entraron a la sala y por todo el trascurso de la pelicula no se soltaron de las manos.

(/)

Shintaro después de la escuela terminó por dar unas vueltas por la ciudad, llegó a su casa, su mamá no estaba asi que se fue directo a su habitación, se avento en la cama, su cabeza esta echa una maraña de pensamientos desde suicidas hasta homicidas, puso la almohada sobre su rostro y eso el cansancio de caminar, de llorar y el estres se le vino a bajo y lo hizo quedarse dormido.

(/)

Konoha estaba en su cuart, hoy Hibiya le ofrecio ayuda para buscar un libro en la biblioteca , y estando ahi el castaño le robo un beso, lo tomo por sorpresa y no no racciono como debio de haber raccionado hasta que vio a su amado peli-negro parado en la puerta, se separo de Amamiya para seguir a Shintaro pero el lo detubo, y después de una larga platica le dejo muy en claro que no lo amaba y que no podia obligarlo a corresponder sus sentimientos. Pero cuando salió de la biblioteca no pudo encontrar a Shintaro, preguntó a medio mundo pero nadie lo habia vistó. ¿estará bien? le rogaba a dios que no hiciera ninguna estupides.

(/)

La función habia acabado y ahora la parejita se dirijia a casa de Kano para continuar con la velada romantica, lo unico que les faltaba era la cena y haci darian por finalizada la noche.

Llegarón y Kano le dió el paso a Seto para que el entrara primero, pasaron y ambos se dirigieron ala cocna, vaciaron el refrigerador y las alacenas y entre risitas, besos y juegos hicieron la cena.

(/)

¿Y si lo llamaba? ¿Y si iba a verlo? ¿Esperaba hasta mañana? ¿Y si tomaba decisiones apresuradas? Por dios Konoha, cualquiera que los viera en ese estado se daria cuenta que lo estaba engañando ¡ni que fuera un niño de 3 años!,no tenia ni idea de que hacer, haci que tomo la decisión de esperar hasta mañana y explicarle todo lo sucedido en persona y asi tambien servia que el peli-negro pensaba las cosas con la cabeza fria.

(/)

La cena por más sencilla que estuviera fue espectacular, ambos como si estuvieran sincronizados acercaron sus rostros al mismo tiempo buscando los labios del otro uniendolos en un dulce beso, que poco a poco fue tomando más intensidad. El castaño claro paso sub brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache juntandolo más a el, ambas lenguas jugaban y peleaban por el dominio el cual Seto gano. El oji-naranja* movio su trasero arrastrando la silla con el y llegar más cerca de Kano, una vez junto a el lo tomó de la cintura, sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas.

Sus cuerpos cada vez les empezarona exigir más y más y eso hizo que Seto se preocupara un poco, no queria hacer algo que Kano no quisiera y por eso decisio separarse, se levanto de la silla y sonrio amablemente como siempre.

-Tengo que irme...- dijo el azabache

-Que? Porque? yo pense... que tu... tal vez... querias... seguir- habló el castaño claro con un hermoso color carmin en sus mejillas

-tu quieres seguir?...-

-bueno es que... seria algo nuevo para mi... me gustaria saber que se siente... una nueva experiencia... con tigo... la persona que amo- el lindo carmin de sus mejillas se paso a toda la cara, estupido Seto, lo que lo hacia decir, bueno... era verdad, lo amaba solo a el...

Seto lo volvio a besar y fue levantando poco a poco al castaño claro de su silla pegandolo a la pared siguiendo con el beso.

-En la cama... me gustaria hacerlo en la cama...- dijo un totalmente avergonzado Kano

-Ok- fue la respuesta del oji-naranja y lo llevo casi arrastrando hacia la habitación mas cercana, Ksno se sento en la cama y se desabotono los primeros dos botones de la camisa.

-como se supone que se hace esto...?-

-nose... tal vez solo dejandose llevar...-

El azabache se coloco en medio de las piernas del castaño claro le termino por desabrochar la camisa y se la sacó lentamente.

-se siente extraño...- hablo Kano

-entonces tu desabrocha la mia...- Seto llevo las manos de su novio hasta los botones de su camisa y este los empezó a desabrochar lentamente dejando ver su abdomen formado, trazó un camino con sus dedos y le quitó la prenda de una vez por todas, se recosto en la cama atrayendo al azabache hacia el, se besaron y algo comenzaba a despertarle entrelas piernas, el oji-naranja hizo un leve movimiento juntandose al castaño y por accidente rozo esas partes tan intimas de ambos lo que provocó que ambos soltaran un gemido, lo cual hizo que la exitación los terminara por consumir, como dijo Seto empezarón a dejarse llevar.

Seto tomó la iniciativa y se separo un poco de Kano para desabrocharle el pantalón, las manos le temblaban pero no solo a el, tambien a su acompañante, le empezó a sacar el pantalón a su ritmo, lo dejó en ropa interior. El rostro de Kano se lleno de todos los colores, se moria de verguenza al estar asi,de pronto la mano de Seto rozo su miembro ya erecto, soltó un gemido, y el azabache se dió una idea de donde queria Kano que lo tocaran, llevo su mano hasta ahi y lo toco por encima de la tela del boxer, eso era realmente exitante, sighuio tocando por encima de la tela. levanto un poco el elastico y miro a Kano.

-P-Puedo?- el castaño claro solo acintio con la cabeza, estaba totalmente sonrojado. El oji-naranja introducio su mano dentro del boxer y toco la ereccion, empezo con la puta y luego se fue mas abajo agarrando los testiculos y regresando a donde empezo, la ropa interior ya comenzaba a molestarle, se la retiro dejandolo completamente desnudo, siguio con su vieja labor dandole placer a su amante, acerco la boca y lo lamio un poco.

-no!- gritto el castaño claro -se siente raro- el azabache hizo caso omiso y volvio a hacercar su boca ahora si metiendoselo todo en la boca, sacaba y metia el miembro de Kano, y este se retorcia del placer causado, Seto ahora labia toda la extension desde los testicos hasta bla punta, Kano ya no aguantaba se iba a venir, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de raccionar para avisarle a Seto, se corrio y toda su semilla salpico en la cara del azabache, este dio una sonrisa y tomo un poco de su mejilla y se lo metio a la boca -Seto! eso es asqueroso!-

-no, sabe rico ¿quieres?-

-no!- el castaño avento un poco a seto y se sento, su cuerpo aun se sentia muy exitado y agitado, queria seguir eso estaba claro.

-y ahora... que sigue?- pregunto el azabache

-creo... que... encerio no sabes?... sigue la...- kano se acosto y abrio sus piertas invitando al azabache a que se colocara entre ellas, Seto lo obedecio y se coloco donde le correspondia -no soy una chica... asi que... tendras que mojarme... creo-

-se lo que sgue... tonto, no tengo 10 años- Seto se metio 3 dedos en la boca y despues de mojarlos bien dirigio un dedo a la entrada de Kano inroduciendolo, este cerro los ojos, se sentia un poco extraña la intromicion y sintio un poco de dolor, Seto o movio y Kano solto un gemido de dolor, lo volvio a mover pero mas lentamente, haciendo mequeños circulos haciendo que la entradita se dlate, metio el segundo dedo, el castaño co pudo reprimir el gemido, ya no dolia tanto, esmas le estaba gustando. Cerro los ojos y movio sus caderas uscando mas contacto con los dedos, entonces Seto introdujo el tercero y ahora simulaba penetraciones, ya estaba loco por entrar en el, pero como habia dicho, no era una chica y lo podia lastimar.

Sintió su entrada la completamente dilatada como para recibirlo, saco los dedos y se desabrocho el pantalon bajandoselo hasta las rodillas junto con los interiores, coloco la punta de su ereccion que ya habia comenzado a dolerle en la entrada de Kano, lo miró, se mirarón y por un segundo el tiempo se detuvo, el rostro de Kano sudado y con el cabello de pegado a la frente era una vista realmente exitante y para Kano el rostro de Seto sudado y su mirada llena de pasion, ternura y lujuria juntas lo exitaba más, le sonrio y con la mirada le pidio que fuera gentil.

Seto dudó, dudó mucho, sabia que le iba a doler pero... se dicidio y entro de una sola embestida, Kano gritó y de inmediato se tamo la boca, dolió mas de lo que el esperaba, mierda si que dolia y no puedo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparan.

-L-Lo lamento, voy a salir- cuando el azabache estaba apuntó de salir Kano lo detuvo y le sontio dandole a entender que estaba bien, Seto se quedo quiento un momento y despues de un tiempo el castaño claro movio su cuerpo para que el oji-naranja se moviera, y asi lo hizo, empezo con embestidas lentas y suaves, luego siguio mas rapido. Kano en realidad no estaba del tdo acostumbrado pero se sentia bien, de pronto Seto toco un punto en su interior que lo hizo gemir de placer al igual que ver estrellas, sentia como su segundo orgasmo venia, Seto seguia dandole en ese punto y era tan terriblemente placentero y el azabache no podia quejarse el interior de Kano lo apretaba con cada embestida, se sentia caliente y suave, simplemente lo volvia loco.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, seguia embistiendo más y más rapido, se cuerpo se lo exigia y el no podia desobedeserllo, el castaño ya no aguanto más y se vino entre sus abdomenes y el azabache despues de tres ebestidas más se vino dentro de Kano, este sintio como el liquido lo llenaba todo y se acomodo mejor en la cama, seto salio de el con cuidado y se acosto a un lado, despues de cubrirse con lacobija ambos cayeron en el mundo de los sueños...

CONTINUARA...

Tadaaaaaaaaaaa! *tambores por porfin dignarse a actualizar* ¿que les parecio? sigo pensando que me falto algo u.u pero es lo mejor que consegui n.n, no cheque ortografia haci que si se me fue alguno (o muchos) lo siento, bueno como conpensasion aqui les van estos extras (no tienen nada que ver con la historia)

Extra 1:

Shintaro despues de un largo dia se decidio por entrar a bañarse, abro la regadera y la templo, mojo su cabello y al voltearse cual fue su sropresa de encontarse a Konoha metido con el en la bañera

moraleja: KONOHA SALVAJE APARECE!

Extra 2 :

un dia normal en la base mekakushi, todos de aqui para alla haciendo cualquier cosa, Kano abrio la puerta del baño de un portazo, todos lo miraron, traia cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-Seto! estoy embarazado!-

-QUE!?- gritaron todos al unisono

Moraleja: tengan sexo con proteccion ewe

Extra 3:

Kido habia salido a hacer las compras ya tenia todo y Mary dijo que la alcanzaba en la tienda de los helados, y derrepente punch! cae dentro de una coladera (pozos por donde pasa el drenage) la muy mendiga no tenia tapa, volteo para todos lados.

-ahhh! una rana!... a no... eres tu Seto... ¿tambien caiste?

-si...-

5 MUNUTOS DESPUES...

Mary iva hacia la tienda de helados cuando de repente punch! cae dentro de una coladera, volteo para todos lados y se encontro con Seto y Kido aunque se veian raros...

-estan bien...?- preguntó la medusa

-comida... dijo el azabache

-comida,,,- repitio la peli-verde

-waaaaaaaaaaaa! zombies!- la medusa salio corriendo y la rana y la chico-chica salieron corriendo tras ella

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

Azami cae a la coladera

-como termine aqui? a ya me acorde-

FLASHBACK...

Azami en el Daze (creo que haci se llama el mundo de azami) se dirigia corriendo al baño, se sento en el escusado e hizo sus necesidades, se levanto y le bajo a la palanca, demonios! su cabello quedo atrapado por el escusado!

(/ escena censurada / azami fue tragada por el baño/)

-Odio cuando sucede esto- se dijo para si misma la abuela de Mary

Moraleja: fijate por donde caminas y cortate el pelo xD

FIN DE LOS EXTRAS

Divertidoa? se me ocurrieron de la nada xD ¿se nota? pues adivinen que mis chicas, fui a la conve y fui con mi cosplay de ayano, fue totalmente aburrido solo me pidieron 3 fotos

Seto: y se le cayo la falta 3 veces

*le das un zape* seee se me cayo la falda... jejejejeje, y mis clases son aburridas odio a mis pfofes en especial el de Artes ese guey si lo odio, aparte de que me visie con un nuevo juego que se llama Corazon de Bombon, se que deperdido alguna de ustedes lo han de jugar ¿no? y si lo juegan ¿quien es su personaje favorito? pasanme su cuenbta y yo les envio solicitud de amistad xD tambien me visie con un anime se llama psycho-pass esta increible ese anime, ora joya de mi querida Akira Amano, tambien tengo escrito un HibiMomo ¿les gustaria leerlo? yo amo esa pareja! y ustedes?

Momo: ami si! sere la protagonista!

Sabes que si mi amada momo, yo te amo y eres mi personaje femenino favorito de mekakushi ¿y el de ustedes?

Seto: y yo?

Tambien te amo, y eres mi personaje masculinofavorito ¿y el de ustedes?

Shintaro: deja de preguntar no te van a contestar

Si lo aran aunque me odien por no actualizar pronto me dejaran aunque sea un review no? quien ama a sus lectoras? pues yo!

Shintaro: nadamas cuando te combiene e.e

*lo patea* Si las quiero, y hasta aqui las dejo nos vemos hasta la procima actu que espero sea pronto, talvez le agarre el ritmo a cada viernes, esperenme aber si sigo el horario, nos vemos! Neko se despide

Bye-nii


	6. Chapter 6: NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDOS!

Yo! aqui si segui el ritmo! y creo que haci seguire ya que ya tengo el sig cap, pero seguire actualizando los viernes, bueno sin mas contratiempos disfruten el capitulo n.n

CAPITULO 6: NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDOS!

Kano se removio en la cama, y sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda baja, lo cual le hizo recordar todo lo acurrido esa noche. Sonrio amargamente, por alguna razón no se sentia enteramente feliz, se quedó observando el peisaje de la ventana, el cielo oscuro y las estrellas adornandolo. Eran como las tres de la mañana, Seto aun seguia dormido, quito los cabellos de su frente y le dio un beso en ella.

Su rostro tranquilo, tal y como esta cuando esta despierto, tal vez eso es lo que le gusta de el, que se muestra tal y como es... Ironico le gustan las personas asi y el es todo lo contrario, un mentiroso, un farsante, un impostor,un... bueno ya quedó claro quizá sea eso lo que no lo hace sentirse enteramente feliz, tal vez Seto se enamoro de una de sus tantas mascaras y no del verdadero Kano, Ha! ¿verdadero Kano? ni siquiera el conocia al verdadero Kano.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, se acurruco de nuevo en brazos de Seto y asi disfrutar el resto de la noche con su amado, al fin y al cabo si desde que lo conoce se habia mostrado con mascaras podia hacerlo por el resto de su vida ¿no?, si el resto de su vida porque eso es lo que planeaba durar con el azabache.

(/)

El despertador sonaba, sonaba y shintaro con toda la pereza del mundo se estiro para apagarlo, se sentó en la cama y miro la computadora, se levantó y la encendió, miro la puerta del baño, prefirio ir a bañarse haber si su mente se relajaba y dejaba de pensar en estupideces.

(/)

Seto abrio los ojos lentamente, con los brazos de Kano alrededor de su cintura, se sentó lentamente tratando de no despertar al castaño claro, logro su objetivo y miro a todos lados buscando algun reloj, localizo uno al fondo de la habitación, un pequeño rejor analogico, las 7:21. Su mente no capto de inmediato, pero cuando termino de asimilarlo...

-¡Kano me quede dormido! ¡aqui en tu casa! ya es muy tarde... ¡Kido, mis padres deben de estar muy preocupados!- grito el azabache haciendo que Kano se despertara asustado

-QUE PASO!? que paso...?- dijo Kano recuperando la calma al asegurarse que su casa no se estaba quemando

-Es tarde, es tarde, mis padres, Kido, ellos, yo, ahhh!- se levanto de la cama y cuando las sabanas dejaron de cubrirlo noto que estaba desnudo y de inmediato dio un salto de tigre y agarro su camisa que estaba tirada en el piso y se cubrio sus zonas intimas con ella, Kano no pudo reprimir la risa.

-no te preocupes, ya te vi- y siguio riendo

-Kano!- y haciendo algunas volteretas y acrobacias pudo ponerse la ropa sin mostrarse desnudo frente a Kano y una vez vestido reviso su celular, demonios! durante la pelicula habia puesto su celular en perfil silencio y ya no lo cambio, la pantalla de su celular marcaba 57 llamadas perdidas, 23 mensajes de voz y 12 de texto, los leyo y escucho todos, desde un "Seto si no llegas en 10 minutos te dejo sin salidas hasta que seas mayor de edad" hasta un "hijo, mi amor, ¿donde estas? tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados, llega por favor, no te diremos nada, solo queremos que estes bien".

Kano aprovecho que tenia la vista en el celular y se vistió a paso lento, ya que le dolia el trasero y mucho, el pobre oji-naranja se allaba en un dilema interno, llamar a sus padres e ir a la escuela para evitar la furia de sus padres por toda la tarde y asi pasar sus ultimas horas de vida con Kano o ir directo a su casa y dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, levanto la vista buscando en Kano una respuesta.

-Kano... ¿que ago?-

-nose...-

-creo que llamare a Kido y le preguntare como estan las cosas alla en la casa- y asi tomó su celular y le marco a Kido, se escuchaba el timbre, otra vez,una vez más y porfin contestarón.

-Donde estas Seto? mi madre estaba echa una maraña de nervios y mi padre ya estaba pensando en ir a la policia o a los hospitales, te va a ir mal cuando llegues, fueron a casa de todos tus amigos y ninguno sabia donde estabas-

-vinieron a la casa de Kano?-

-si, pero nadie abrio y eso puso más preocupada a mamá ¿estas en casa de Kano?-

-si... Tal vez no escuchamos el timbre, nos quedamos dormidos viendo peliculas-

-hay Seto...-

-Oye Seto ya se me ocurrió una idea que tal si rompemos tu celular y dices que te asaltarón- dijo el castaño claro acercandose a el, le arrebato el celular y lo abento con tanta fuerza hacia la pared que el pobre celular quedó echo puré.

-mi celular!- chillo el azabache mientras recogia los pedacitos

(/)

-Ese imbecil... ¡no tiene neuronas!- grito la peli-verde cuando se corto la llamada, bueno, ya que, tomó sus cosas y se fue a su salón, que bueno que no estaba en casa, no queria estar presente cuando sus padres asesinaran a Seto, se topo con Mary y se fuerón juntas al salón.

(/)

Shintaro se habia terminado de alistar, se sentó un momento frente al ordenador y abrio un archivo, era el poema que le habia escrito a Konoha, lo imprimio y luego tomó la hoja para romperla en pedacitos, durante el baño se habia prometido a si mismo que no se deprimiria por eso, amores vienen, amores van y si a Konoha le gustaba más un niñato como lo era Amamiya no lo iba a criticar, desde ese día sacaria al albino de su cabeza para siempre...

CONTINUARA...

Lose, nada relevante aqui pero necesitaba este capitulo para poner el siguiente, el siguiente ya viene lo bueno y el ShinKono a todo lo que da, jejeje amo el SetoKano mas que el ShinKono por eso creo que le doy más protagonismo a esa pareja pero a me empezó a gustar el ShinKono haci que haber que pasa...

¿cual es su canción favorita de kagerou? la mia es la de Lost time memory y la de Otsukimi Recital y de TODO vocaloid es la canción de The lost memory de los VanaN'Ice y de TODAS las canciones que escucho la de Namae no nai kaibutsu de Egoist y de los utaites (nico nico chorus) amo a 96Neko y a clear

¿su anime favorito? el mio es psycho-pass y Katekyo Hitman Reborn

¿han visto uraboku o vampire knight? tengo escrito un crossover de esos animes pero nose si subirlo... tambien tengo escrito un SetoHibi y un AllSetako,

Momo: estas obsesionada con Seto...

Nah! que te hace creer eso... *ocultando fotos de Seto en el baño*

Mary: me das una?

claro, ten una Mary *se la da*

Mary: wiiiiii *se va a donde sea*

por cierto si quieren más extras diganme alomejor se me ocurre algo

Shintaro: A nadie le gustan tus extras

Por eso ayano se suicido para ya no aguantarte

Shintaro: encerio?

nose, el troll de jin y Shidu no dejan nada claro, esos 2 son tal para cual

Shintaro: en todos lados ves Yaoi

Por cierto, ¿le entendieron a la cancion de summer time record? yo no la entendi muy bien que digamos, lo dicho, no le entenderemos a la maldita saga hasta que saquen el anime! que no se si ya sepan que se llamara Mekaku City Actors

Shintaro: ¿sabes que tus notas son más largas que el capitulo?

Cierto...Bueno mis lectoras hasta aqui llegue nos vemos en mi proxima actu, solo les dejo una pregunta

Shintaro: otra?

*le da una patada* si otra ¿alguna ira a ver a The gazette en su gira? si es asi me podian tomar fotos o videos por favor? se los agradeceria mucho, una que es pobre y no puede ir TT_TT, Bueno ahora si, Neko se despide

Bye-nii


	7. Chapter 7: ¿TODO SE ACABO?

Hola! yo aqui haciendo acto de presencia y en miercoles ! yeah!, saben chicas me acuerdo del primer review que recibi estaba totalmente feliz!,se agradecen mucho los reviews porque se siente bien bonito cuando alguien más te deja un comentario de como esta saliendo las loqueras que a una se le ocurren. Regresando a la historia... bueno aqui se viene lo fuerte y no me ballan a matar por el final, y espero que se ballan acostumbrando porque haci seran los capitulos de ahora en adelante xD sin más que agregar disfruten el capitulo

CAPITULO 7: ¿TODO SE ACABO?

Decidio tomar el camino largo hacia la escuela, las nubes negras cubrian todo el cielo, de que iba a llover iba a llover, ojala que fuera a la hora de la salida, caminar bajo la lluvia le gustaba, asi de paso servia que si se enfermaba ya no tenia que ir a la escuela deperdido por unos 3 dias, pero por lo pronto, hoy, se la pasaria evitando al albino realmente no tenia ganas de hablar con el y asi seria de ahora en adelante

(/)

Llego dudando a su casa, tocó la puerta, despues de todo diria que su celular fue robado ya que Kano lo habia destrozado de forma irrecuperable y si no decia esa mentira no le comprarian otro, odiaba las mentiras, pero aun asi no podia decir la verdad, especialmente por "eso" que sucedio. Volvio a tocar la puerta y se escucharon los pasos apresurados de su madre acercarse, el sonido de la llave dar vuelta en la cerradura, el sonido del picaporte girar y por ultimo el sonido de la puerta abrirse, suspiro antes de que su madre lo jalara del cabello y lo metiera arrastrando a la casa mientras le gritaba cosas como "bago malagradecido", pero... no sintio el fuerte estiron de greñas si no los brazos de su madre alrededor de el.

-Seto, hijo,mi amor, que bueno que estas bien- se separo un poco de el y le acaricio la mejilla -¿dónde estabas cariño? Me preocupe mucho por ti, le doy gracias a dios porque te regreso sano y salvo, ¿tienes hambre?- la mujer se separo de el -mi ranita, vamos a dentro, te preparare tu comida favorita mientras tu me platicas todo lo que paso ¿si?

-Claro mamá- y ambos entraron a la casa

(/)

Kano miraba fijamente el techo, como si hubiera algo en especial en el, se escucho que un coche se estacionaba enfrente de su casa para luego irse, los pasos desalineados de alguien llamaron la atención de Kano, de inmediiato supo de quien se trataba, de su madre, o la persona que según era su madre, se levanto de la cama y se fue hacia la puerta principal la abrió y la vio ahi, tirada en elo suelo, borracha como siempre y con la ropa sobre puesta, la jalo de un brazo hasta arrastrarla a su cuarto, eso le costaria menos trabajo si no le doliera tanto el trasero, logro subirla a la cama y se quedo completamente dormida, tomó su bolso y salio del cuarto, se cambio de ropa y salió por algo de comer, al fin de cuentas, Seto no fue a la escuela, no tenia nada que hacer alla.

(/)

Corria el tercer periodo y el albino se estaba frustrando un poco ya que el peli-negro lo habia estado evitando, incluso cambio de asiento ya no estaba atras de el, sino adelante de Eneos a tres filas enfrente del escritorio, tenia que allar la forma de acercarse, tenia que explicarle lo sucedido, no queria perderlo, el lo amaba y viseversa, no iba a lanzar esa relación a la basura por un estupido malentendido y si Shintaro seguia evitandolo o haciendose oidos sordos el iba a insistir e insistir hasta que lo perdonara.

(/)

Iba bien, por el momento iba bien, habia echo todo lo posible para evitarlo, cada vez que lo veia le daban unas ganas de aventarsele encima y ahorcarlo, encajarle unas tijeras. ¡lo que sea!, pero tenia que calmarse, no iba a dejarse llevar por un impulso, sintió que alguien toco su espalda y volteo para ver quien era.

-Que pasa Eneos- dijo frio el azabache

-Es que ayer no vine y no entiendo nada de lo que esta diciendo Kenjirou-Sensei, ¿me podrias prestar tu cuaderno para ver los apuntes de ayer?- contestó Eneos

-Para tu información, Kenjirou no nos dio clase ayer, y esto lo explico la semana pasada, pero claro, toma- y le abento el cuaderno en la cara

-Gracias Master-

-No me digas asi-

-Como usted diga Master- dijo entre risitas el peli-azul

(/)

La lluvia caia y el viento soplaba fuerte mientras el timbre de salida tocaba, todos los alumnos salian ya sea con impermiables, con paraguas o algunos sin nada, dejando que la lluvia los moje y uno de esos era Shintaro, iba de salida, solo cruzar el porton, unas cuantas calles y ¡tadan! sobreviviria a todo el día evitando a Konoha, se agacho a abrochar sus agujetas y cuando se levanto para su mala suerte, enfrente de el estaba párado el albino "mierda" penso el peli-negro, tan solo le dio la vuelta y siguio su camino.

.Espera Shintaro, dejame explicarte, no es... bueno si fue lo que parecio, pero no- el oji-negro se dio la velta para mirarlo

-Callate ¿si?, no quiero saber nada, dejame tranquilo, sientete comodo de revolcarte con Amamiya si eso es lo que deseas, yo me ago a un lado-

- No! Shintaro, por favor escuchame, yo te amo a ti- el peli-negro rio sinicamente

-¿encerio? pero yo no te amo a ti, Kokonose Konoha, todo el amor que llegue a sentir por ti ahora es odio, asi que dejame en paz-

Shintaro se dio la vuelta y siguio caminando, el albino sintió su corazón paralizarse, si lo dejaba irse ahi acabaria todo, en cambio si lo seguia no sabia lo que pasaria ¿dejaria que todo acabaria ahi? ¿en recaia la culpa? ¿todo se acabo?. El no podia odiar a Shintaro porque lo amaba con toda su alma, su corazon le pertenecia a el y ahora lo rompia en miles de pedazos, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, ya no podia contener el llanto, se enderezo con una terrible cantidad de esfuerzo y corrio tras el peli-negro, lo alcanzo y lo sujeto de brazo.

Cuando Shintaro sintió que lo agarraron de un brazo por instinto trato de safarze y más cuando notó que era Konoha.

-¿no entiendes? te dije que me dejaras en paz- dijo el oji-negro tratando de safarze y de no gritar ya que aun habia alumnos pasando, ya en menor cantidad, pero tampoco se iba a poner a gritar enfrente de la escuela.

-¡Escuchame!- Suplico el albino

-¡YA BASTA KONOHA, NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TUS MENTIRAS, YA NO MAS! ¡YA TE BURLASTE DE MI POR MUCHO TIEMPO! ¡YA NO QUIERO NADA CON TIGO! ¡TE ODIO KONOHA Y HACI SERA YA PARA TODA LA VIDA! ¡¿ESCUCHASTE O ESTAS SORDO?! ¡JAMAS DEBISTE DE ENTRAR EN MI VIDA, AHORA ERES UN ADEFESIO A MIS OJOS! ¡ME EQUIVOQUE AL PENSAR QUE TE AMABA, TE ODIO, TE O-D-I-O CON TODA LA PALABRA, AHORA DEJAME EN PAZ!- al demonio el silencio ahora si estaba enojado, lo empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo y salió corriendo, no queria saber nada más, las lagrimas se escaparón de sus ojos, pero seguia corriendo, se queria escapar de la realidad, no le gustaba su realidad.

Konoha tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, su cerebro aun no erminaba de procesar todo lo que le dijo Shintaro, pero aun asi, cuando ermino de asimilarlo se levantó y salio corriendo, lo iba a alcanzar y lo obligaria por las malas a escucharlo.

El peli-negro seguia corriendo, llego hasta una avenida y cuando la estaba cruzando algo lo hizo tropezar, cayo de lleno contra al asfalto, sus manos se rasparón pero no le dio mayor importancia, se lavantó y sacudió su ropa, pero cuando levanto la vista vió una camioneta, muy cerca, no veia al conductor, sus piernas de paralizarón, no le respondías, todo el se congelo.

Alguien lo empujo volvio a caer al asfalto pero ahora más cerca de la banqueta, su vista se nublo, logro distinguir como la camioneta atropellaba otro cuerpo, el olor a sangre y los gritos de alguien. Cuando su vista se aclaro levanto las manos, estaban mojadas, era sangre, las lagrimas de nuevo se hicieron presentes y cuando volteo a ver el cuerpo tirado en medio de la calle lo vio bañado en sangre, su mente no queria distinguirlo, el hueco de su corazón se hizo más grande, no, no podia ser él, no queria que fuera él, se nagaba que fuera él, pero si, era él, no habia error.

-Konoha... ¿Por qué?- fue lo ultimo que salió de su boca antes de perder el conocimiento.

CONTINUARA...

Jejejeje *se esconde para que no la maten* se los dije ¿no? que tal vez no les gustaria el final...

Konoha: voy a morir?

Nose... tal vez... tomando en cuenta que yo AMO matar personajes en mis historias... esta en mis posibilades

Konoha: *se va corriendo a un lugar lejano para que no lo mate*

Hola chicas! (de nuevo) estuve escribiendo el cap mientras escuchaba la canción de Ayano no koufuku riron, jejejej amo esa canción , esa ayano, yo quisiera una hermana como ella, pero dios me castigo con 3 hermanos insoportables que me hacen bullyng TT_TT

Shintaro: si yo fuera ellos tambien te golpearia e.e

*lo patea* pero yo me desquito con tigo

Seto: dile a mi fan que ya empezaste a escribir el SetoHibi

A! si es cierto, si... lo que paso esque esta tremendamente largo (para mi) y me da una flojera pasarlo a la compu, pero ya empeze, y llevo un poquito más de la mitad, ya despues termino de pasarlo, tambien ya se me ocurrieron unos extras, en el proximo cap los pongo (porque si que aran falra risas en ese cap) y bueno... creo que es todo... a! ya me acorde de lo otro que iva a preguntar

Shintaro: insisto tus notas son más largas que l cap

CALLATE!, lo que iba, ¿quieren que les ponga un conflicto a Seto y a Kano? es que a ellos les tenia preparada la vida entre algodones, pero ustedes deciden, si me dicen que si ya se cual ponerles, en cambio si me dicen que no, les dejo la vida entre algodoncitos,

Ayano: en el siguiente capitulo ya salgo! wiiiiiiii

a... tambien les iva a dar esa aclaración para quien no lo sabia: (como la estupida de la borrega)

-Seto y Kido son hermanos, de sangre, son cuates y bla,bla,bla

-Ayano y Ayaka siguen vivas y Kenjirou no esta desquisiado

-Konoha es el hermano adoptivo de Ayano

-Desidi poner la verción masculina de Ene ¿porque? simplemente porque se me dio la gana, como dice la borrega cuando se me dan mis bloqueos "¡con un coño, es tu maldito fic haz tu propia historia!" y creo que me tome muy apecho esas palabras, no iba a poner a Takane por la simple y sencilla razón de que aqui esta Konoha y no Haruka. ah y tambien eneos no tiene las cositas de la cara.(konoha si)

Es todo, si se me da alguna otra aclaracion se las pongo, y ustedes tambien pregunten, con gusto las respondere, si más que decir. Neko se despide

Bye-nii


	8. Chapter 8: EL DÍA EN QUE TE CONOCI

Yo! aqui en la actu, ¿que creyeron? ¿que ya me habia ido por otros 3 meses? jejejeje no, lo que pasa esque este cap lo tenia planedo subir el jueves, pero simplemente no me gustaba como quedaba, y lo edite y lo reedite y lo rereedite, y simplemente no quedaba haci que este cap no les aseguro que sea de su agrado u.u, pero si llega a ser, Disfruten el cap n.n

CAPITULO 8: EL DÍA EN QUE TE CONOCI

2 AÑOS ANTES...

Una chica de cabello negro azabache y una enorme bufanda roja iba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela en zig zag evitando chocar con alguien, miraba para todos lados buscando a alguien es especifico, localizo a un chico al fondo del pasillo enfrente de los casilleros y se avento arriba de el.

-Ayano!- se quejo el chico peli-negro

-Shintaro! Adivina que!- grito la chica de la bufanda carmin

-Que-

-No! tienes que adivinar!-

-Que sucede Ayano-

-mi mamá adopto a un niño, bueno... a un joven, porque es de nuestra edad, se llama Konoha Kokonose-

-¿Konoha? que nombre tan extraño, bueno, y al punto ¿que tengo que ver yo con eso?-

-Sabia que dirias algo asi- la chica saco una invitación de su bolsa -Toma- le dió la invitación -Mamá quiere que nos acompañes a casa, mañana llega mi proximo onii-san y le aremos una fiesta de bienvenida-

-¿Ayaka-san? ya me imaginaba que no iba a ser Kenjirou... ese tipo me odia, mmm y... osea que no lo han visto?-

-Mamá y papá si, obiamente, pero yo no, solo en fotos, y deja a Papá asi lo quiero, y eso me recuerda... oí a mamá diciendole a papá que tiene amnecia y no recuerda nada antes de llegar a ese orfanato, asi que me propuse a darle bonitos recuerdos, y tu me vas a ayudar, Shintaro-

-¿Yo?... ya que...-

(/)

El ambiente de la fiesta no era tan malo despues de todo, estaban Ayaka-san, su estupido maestro, (que lo mataba con la mirada siempre que Ayano le dirigia la palabra) 4 chicos que no conocia y si la memoria no le fallaba eran los chicos de los que Ayano siempre le hablaba: Kido, Seto, Kano y Mary, al parecer eran los chicos que Ayano cuidaba cuando ellos eran más pequeños, no estaba seguro ya que 6 de cada 10 palabras que salen de la boca de Ayano no las escucha, haci que le daba igual. Y pues obiamente el festejado, un chico de unos apreximados 16 años, más alto que el, cabello blanco y los ojos color magenta*.

No quizo admitirlo en ese momento, pero en el instante en que sus miradas chocarón algo hizo su corazón acelerarse , pero, lo que Shintaro desconocia es que, ocurrio exactamente lo mismo con Konoha ¿era amor a primera vista?

1 AÑO DESPUES

Era un sabado, soleado y el termometro llegaba hasta los 35 grados, el peli-negro quedo con el albino para ir a comer algo y talvez dar una vuelta a algun lado, y ahora estaba sentado en ese colempio desde hace una hora, miró su celular por milesima vez en el dia, aun faltaba media hora para las 3:00 y era la hora en que acordarón ¿por qué llego tan temprano?.

vió a una niña de unos aproximados 11 o 10 años jugando en el sube y baja junto a otro niño de igual edad, ¿que hacia el a su edad? nada, ¿estar sentado frente a la computadora todo el día?creo que ya se dió cuenta como es queno supo cuando ni dónde su pequeña hermana se hizo famosa, extrañaba a la Momo que cuando llegaba el de la escuela se le arrojaba encima diciendo "onii-chan, onii-chan" suspiro, y ahora ¿que le dio por estar pensando en Momo? si nunca lo hace.

-Konoha!- grito la niña del sube y baja y corrio para abrazar al albino -que haces aqui?-

-Voy a ir a comer con un amigo, Hiyori-

¿Hiyori? de algun lado Shintaro ya habia escuchado ese nombre, Hiyori, Hiyori, Hiyori, _"Mamá descubrio que tiene una hermana, osea, que tengo una tia, su nombre es Hiyori" _ Bingo! es la tia de Ayano, por eso conoce a Konoha, ¿y el niño? talvez solo sea un amigo de les sonrio amablemente y Shintaro sintió su ego subir a 1000, a el le sonreia diferente, sabia que de alguna manera esa sonrisa significaba algo, si, desde un principio fue duro aceptar eso, que se habia enamorado de otro chico, sus propios prejuicios no lo dejaban, pero entendió que realmente se habia enamorado a primera vista _"Shintaro... ¿te gusta Konoha? ¿verdad?"_ a Ayano no se le escaba nada, era una buena observadora, y es exactamente por ella que estaba ahi, lo obligo a declararse.

(/)

Ya habian ido a comer, fueron a un restaurante de comida china y estaban dando una vuelta por la ciudad. Llegaron a un parque y Konoha de improviso se sento en una banca, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a hablar, no se le entendio absolutamente nada de lo primero que dijo, pero... se le entendió muy bien lo ultimo.

-M-me gus...gustas...- El peli-negro se quedo con la boca abierta, ¡se le adelanto!, no puede ser... ¡Ayano ya lo sabia! ¡por eso lo obligo a ir!, su corazón se habia paralizado, a el tambien le gustaba, no podia que darse callado.

-Yo... tambien... me gustas... mucho, Konoha- Se acerco un poco a el,y el albino comenzó a temblar, era algo nuevo para el ese sentimiento, pero le gustaba, Shintaro besó sus labios tiernamente el cual era correspondido con la misma ternura.

TIEMPO ACTUAL...

Shintaro abrio los ojos, quizó distinguir en donde es encontraba, miró hacia su derecha estaba Ayano dormida, fijó su vista en el reloj de pared, 10:14 p.m. reconocio que estaba e el hospital y fue entonces que recordo todo lo que había sucedido ¿Dónde estaba Konoha? ¿Estaba vivo?, se movio bruscamente en la cama lo cual hizo despertar a la chica.

-Shintaro...- Bostezó -Que bueno que ya despertaste, cuando me avisaron vine de inmediato-

-Como esta Konoha?- cuestiono el peli-negro

-Dijo Momo que vendria para aca terminando su concierto, ella tambien esta muy preocupada-

-Ayano... ¿que sucedio con Konoha?- volvio a preguntar el peli-negro

-Tu mamá fue a tu casa, dijo que iria por ropa para ti- respondio la azabache ignorando olimpicamente la pregunta de Shintaro

-AYANO! BASTA! TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA! ¿Como esta Konoha?-

-Yo... lo siento Shintaro, pero el...-

CONTINUARA...

Wolaaa! aqui yo, de nuevo jodiendoles la vida, perdon por no actualizar antes uwu, pero ya les dije mis razones, a y... los extras se los dejo para el proximo cap, ¡se los prometo!, y, novali asumi te tengo un reto, adivina que conflicto les pondre a Kano y a Seto, y te ganaras un... ONE SHOT DE SetoHibi, con lemmon y todo y lo subire a nivel express ¿te parece? si alguien se lo quiere ganar a novali es bienvenida xDD, bueno, nos vemos despues, una cosa más, estuve pensando ¿porque demonios agrege a Eneos si no iba a hacer nada?, asi que pense en meter a Kuruha y sera un EneosxKuroha ¿les parece o no? Diganme y no metere la pareja, por cierto, el color magenta es el color de los ojos de Konoha ¿no? , sin más que decir (Ahora si) Neko se despide

Bye-nii


End file.
